1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of an engineering exposure apparatus, and particularly to an exposure machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With wide use of organic films in a photolithographic process, time for exposure has become longer and improvement for exposure effect is still required. Thus, exposure has become the bottleneck of the entire photolithographic process and puts a serious adverse affection on the engineering efficiency.
Engineering exposure machines in the prior art are operated in a manner of horizontal exposure, as shown in FIG. 1, an object to be exposed 03 is placed horizontally on a loading stage 04, the light 02 is emitted from a light source device 01 and is incident from above onto the object to perform exposure.
The loading stage of the exposure machine is of a solid structure, thus, it will contact with the whole surface of the object to be exposed, which introduces the following disadvantages. As shown in FIG. 2, after the light 02 passes through the object to be exposed 03, a small amount of light is reflected by the loading stage 04 to the object to be exposed 03 so that stage spots are formed on the object to be exposed 03. The stage spots are seriously adverse, that is, they will make product display effect abnormal. In addition to the stage spots, particles tend to be attached to the object to be exposed, and friction between the object to be exposed and the loading stage may easily introduce static electricity, etc.